Nico Goes To Hogwarts
by SOBQJMV
Summary: It's all in the title. Nico goes to Hogwarts. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter One

**AN: Hey** **this is my first fanfic so please no flames it's supposed to be a HP/PJO, HOO, TOA crossover. Happens after The Burning Maze and during The Half-Blood Prince; Nico goes to Hogwarts w/ Golden Trio. One chapter for each HBP chapter, Nico is 15. Ships strictly canon w/ books: Ginny/Harry, Hermione/Ron, Nico/Will, etc. No chapter names yet, maybe some later.** **Chapter 1**

 **3rd Person POV**

"Nico? Nico, where are you?" Voices cut through the cool morning air.

Nico stood over a freshly-dug grave. First his mother, then Bianca, and now Jason. He turned away, not wanting them to see the tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Nico! There you are!" Hazel came up to him. "Reyna says to come quick, Annabeth sent a raven."

"A raven?" he asked, confused. With Iris-Messages down and video scrolls out of commission, most messages were either delivered by a Pegasus flyer or some brave soul willing to run across the country with a message.

"Yeah, her cousin Magnus' idea. I don't know where she got it, but she sent a message by raven. Now, come on! Reyna said to come as soon as possible!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Do you know what it's about?"

"No idea, just come quick!"

 ** _Line-Break-Line-Break-No-Idea-How-Else-To-Do-This_**

"Neeks! I was wondering if you would ever come out of there!" Reyna exclaimed as he came in.

Seeing his face, she quieted. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just so strange; Jason being-"

"Don't say it." He cut her off. "Why did you want to see me?"

"Annabeth said… you should just read it." She handed him a paper:

 _Reyna, Nico,_

 _Chiron got a message from an old friend. Nico, you need to come to camp quickly. This may seem strange, but apparently, wizards and witches are real. And Hecate has requested that you attend their school in Scotland. You will be protecting three students from the wizards' enemy: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. But Chiron says that you can't fight the evil wizard -- Tom Riddle, also called Voldemort -- outright. We are forbidden to get involved with their problems. You will be shadow-traveling to a field near where these students are staying. The only people to know your true identity will be the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, and a teacher, Professor McGonagall. You are a transfer student from Delphi School of Magic; your headmaster is Professor Brunner. Good luck._

 _-Annabeth_

That was it. "Good luck." No "I'll miss you" or "hope you don't die!" Just good luck. Oh well. He was used to it.

It was then he realized the others were staring at him. "Okay. I'll do it."

 **AN: So, how do you like it? Chapters will hopefully be prewritten; I will try to reply to comments.** **E out.**


	2. Chapter Two

**AN: Don't expect them to always be this often. I'll update whenever I can. Since I forgot my disclaimer in Chapter One, here it is:** **Disclaimer: If I were Rick or JK, I would not be writing petty fanfiction. So, I am not Rick Riordan or JK Rowling.** **By the way, for now, everything will be in 3rd Person, I will let you know if that changes.** **Chapter 2**

Nico almost fainted from exhaustion. Keyword: almost. Ever since the Athena Parthenos, he'd been stronger. He had even figured out how to walk through walls without being faded. But that didn't mean it wasn't hard to shadow-travel over long distances. He just didn't pass out instantly anymore.

Nico stood up and looked around. He stood in the shade of a tree on a hillside. At the foot of the hill he could see what appeared to be a house. He picked up his luggage and headed down the slope.

 ** _Line-Break-Line-Break-Line-Break_** _The Burrow_

Ron was pulled out of bed by a very excited Ginny. "Mum said the exchange student is coming today!"

"Wha-What? Exchange student?"

"Don't you ever listen? Mum said we have an exchange student who's going to stay with us."

"But what about the Order?"

"Mum said we'll take him with us, now come on! We have to go pick him up!"

 ** _Line-Break-Line-Break-Line-Break_** Nico stood up as he saw the figures come toward him. All he could make out so far was red. Whoever it was probably had red hair.

Pretty soon he could see them clearer. He was right, they had red hair. There was a woman, a man, two boys (well, one was a man, really), and a little girl, as well as two women and a girl without red hair.

"Hello" the first woman said. "You must be the exchange student. Nico. I'm Molly, these are my husband, Arthur, my sons, Bill and Ron, my daughter, Ginny, Ron's friend Hermione, Bill's fiancee Fleur, and our friend Tonks. And Lupin and Harry will be here later."

The two men, Arthur and Bill, held out their hands to shake. Nico shook them very hesitantly and uncomfortably.

"Come along, dear" Molly said, and they headed for the Burrow.

 **AN: Thanks so much if you're actually reading this. Here are some blue cookies for you: (:) (:) (:) (:) (:)** **E out.**


	3. Chapter Three

**AN: Hey, this is going really fast, though that might be because I'm starting out short. Thanks for reading! ;)** **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP**

Molly Weasley stared at the paper she held in her hands. She couldn't believe what she was reading! And yet it sort of made sense. The way he reacted to things -- like he didn't know what things were, despite the fact that they were used all over the wizarding world.

If it was anyone else, she would have written it off as nonsense. But this was Dumbledore. How remarkable! Half human. Half god.

 ** _Line-Break-Line-Break-Line-Break_** She was jolted out of her thoughts by a knock at the door.

She pressed her ear against the door. "Remus?"

"Molly. Let me in."

" The map..."

He sighed. "Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs. I'm Moony. And...?"

"Fleur and Bill are getting married!"

She opened the door. "Children! Remus is here!"

Tonks was the first down, throwing her arms around him. "Remus!" Then Bill and Fleur, greeting him warmly. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny followed, Hermione exclaiming, "What's been happening?"

Nico was the last one down. He froze the moment he saw Lupin.

"Well. I didn't expect to see you here, Angel."

"Angel?" Hermione asked, confused.

Nico tried to hide his discomfort. "It's Nico, actually."

"You two know eachother?" Molly asked.

"We've met," Lupin said, eyeing Nico warily.

After an uncomfortably long moment of silence, Fleur asked, "Vat brings you 'ere, Remus?"

"I just came to ask when Harry was coming."

"You could have sent an owl for that, Remus," Molly said.

"Owls are being searched by the Ministry, or so I've heard. It's safest to come in person, I believe." While he spoke, Lupin watched Nico. He seemed afraid of him, for some reason.

 **AN: Thx so much for actually reading this; I can't believe you are! Blue cookies! (:) (:) (:) (:) (:) (:)** **E out**


	4. Chapter Four

**AN: I've decided to skip placing a chapter for "Horace Slughorn" and move on to the next scene at the Burrow. I am currently sitting on my bus typing. I am so glad I have a phone.** **Disclaimer: I do not own.** **Chapter 4**

Nico stared out the window of the bedroom he was sharing with Ron. As he watched, two figures walked up to the door. He could hear the distant sound of conversation, and the door was flung open. The visitors came in; one left, as did Tonks. He stepped back and decided to try to get some sleep.

 ** _Line-Break-Line-Break-Line-Break_** Ron threw open the door with a bang.

*"Wuzzgoinon?"

"We didn't know you were here already!"

"Ron, don't hit him!"

Harry put on his glasses.

"All right?"

"Never been better. You?"

"Not bad." Ron sat down. "When did you get here? Mum's only just told us!"

"About one o'clock this morning."

"Were the Muggles all right? Did they treat you okay?"

"Same as usual. They didn't talk to me much, but I like it better that way. How're you, Hermione?"

"Oh, I'm fine."

"What's the time? Have I missed breakfast?"

"Don't worry about that, Mum's bringing you up a tray; she reckons you look underfed. So what's been going on?"*

"Dumbledore took me to help persuade a teacher to come out of retirement; Horace Slughorn, he was Head of Slytherin."

Ginny came into the room. "Hi Harry."

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"It's _her_ ," said Ginny. "She's driving me crazy."

"What did she do?" Hermione asked.

"She talks to me like I'm three!"

"I know -- she's so full of herself."

"Can't you two quit!" Ron demanded.

"We all know you can't get enough of her," Ginny snapped.

Just then, Fleur came in. " 'Arry! Eet 'as been too long!"

Molly followed. "There was no need to bring up the tray, I was about to do it myself!"

"Eet was no trouble. I 'ave been longing to see 'im. You remember my seester, Gabrielle? She never stops talking about 'Arry Potter. She will be delighted to see you again."

"Oh . . . is she here too?"

"No, no. I mean next summer when we -- you don't know?"

"We haven't told him yet," Molly said.

"Bill and I are going to be married!"

"Oh. Er -- congratulations!"

"Well, I was so 'appy to 'ear you were coming. Enjoy your breakfast, 'Arry!" With that, she left.

"Mum hates her," Ginny said.

"I do not! I think they've just hurried their engagement, is all."

 **AN: I got the majority of this from the book, just because it's an important conversation. Next up is "Draco's Detour".**


	5. Chapter Five Part 1

**AN:** **Took me a while to get this up. But, it's longer, so thank you so much for actually reading and following! I'm so excited! Cookies! (:) (:) (:) (:) (:) (:) (:) (:)** **Also, this is only the first half, hopefully I'll continue it soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own.**

The next morning, when Nico headed down for "breakfast" (he never actually ate - well, not usually), there was someone else here. As he approached the steps, he froze. There was someone else here, yes, but they had a portion of another's soul, as well as their own.

He continued down more hesitantly now. When he reached the bottom, he stepped out to see . . . a boy. Right there with the Weasleys and their friends. Of course, he probably was one of their friends.

Molly was attempting to stuff him, as she had tried with Nico himself. With Nico, she had eventually given up - he just wouldn't eat. This boy, however, seemed rather happy having her pile his plate high. Although he did let her know that he had had enough, after a while.

"Nico, come on in! Don't be shy. This is Harry." Molly had seen him.

He walked into the dining room hesitantly. "Who're you?" Harry asked. That boy clearly did not know his manners.

"Harry!" Clearly Hermione had noticed that too. Softening her voice, she said, "Nico is an exchange student from Delphi School of Magic in America."

"Oh."

"Sit down, Nico," Molly said. Well. This would be awkward.

 ** _Line-Break-Line-Break-Line-Break_**

" 'Morning Molly, Harry, Angel," Lupin said.

"Angel?" Harry asked, clearly confused.

"Nico here's last name means 'of the Angels.' So I call him Angel."

"Oh." He said 'oh' a lot.

"There have been another couple of dementor attacks. And they've found Igor Karkaroff's body in a shack up north. The Dark Mark had been set over it - well, frankly, I'm surprised he stayed alive for even a year after deserting the Death Eaters; Sirius's brother, Regulus, only managed a few days as far as I can remember."

Molly frowned. "Yes, well, perhaps we should talk about something diff -"

"Did you hear about Florean Fortescue, Remus?" Bill interrupted. "The man who ran -"

"- the ice-cream parlor in Diagon Alley?" Harry cut him off. "He used to give me free ice creams. What's happened to him?"

"Dragged off, by the look of his place."

"Why?" Ron asked. Molly glared at Bill.

"Who knows? He must've upset him somehow. He was a good man, Florean."

"Talking of Diagon Alley," Arthur said, "looks like Ollivander's gone too."

"Good thing I already got Nico's wand," Molly muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, dear."

"Anyway, the shop's empty. No sign of a struggle. No one knows whether he left voluntarily or was kidnapped."

"But wands - what'll people do for wands?" Ginny asked.

"They'll make do with other makers," said Lupin. "But Ollivander was the best, and if the other side have got him it's not so good for us."*

 ** _Line-Break-Line-Break-Line-Break_**

"Children! Your Hogwarts letters are here!"

"I'm Quidditch Captain!" Harry exclaimed, excited.

"That gives you equal status with prefects!" cried Hermione. "You can use our bathroom now and everything!"

"Wow, I remember when Charlie wore one of these," said Ron, examining the badge. "Harry, this is so cool, you're my Captain - if you let me back on your team."

"We'll go to Diagon Alley on Saturday.* Nico, I need to give you something." With that, Molly picked up her clock and left.

 ** _Line-Break-Line-Break-Line-Break_**

Molly removed a box from under the bed. "Nico, this was made specifically for you. I picked it up from Ollivander's before they closed."

"What is it?"

"It's your wand," she said, opening it.

He reached in and drew out a long stick. It was dark brown, and when he waved it, it glowed.

"Poppy, 12", tail hair of a thestral. It seems to suit you."

Placing it back in the box, he carried it back to his room.

 ** _Line-Break-Line-Break-Line-Break_**

"Harry!" Hagrid cried out, giving Harry a crushing hug.

"Let's get going," Molly said.

The Leaky Cauldron was empty. Tom the Barkeep looked up hopefully when they entered, but his expression became gloomy once more when he realized they were just passing through.

In Diagon Alley, the usually colorful shopfronts were covered in Ministry of Magic security advice and wanted posters. The windows of shops such as the Ice Cream Parlor were boarded up. Shabby stalls lined the street, selling fake protection charms.

Hagrid took Nico, Hermione, Ron, and Harry to Madam Malkin's and Molly, Arthur, and Ginny headed for Flourish and Blotts.

As the four entered Madam Malkin's, they could hear a boy's voice coming from behind a rack of robes.

". . . not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping _alone_."

"Now, dear, your mother's quite right, none of us is supposed to go wandering around on our own anymore, it's nothing to do with being a child -"

"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!"

A teenage boy with a pale, pointed face and white-blond hair came around the rack. He examined himself in the mirror, and noticed the four of them watching. "If you're wondering what that smell is, mother, a Mudblood just walked in."

"I don't think there's any need for language like that!" Madam Malkin came out from behind the clothes rack.

Harry and Ron had pulled out their wands and were pointing them at the boy. Nico, understanding the comment to be racist, had his hand on his belt where he hid his sword. "No, don't, it's not worth it. . . ." Hermione murmured to her friends.

"Yeah, like you'd dare do magic out of school. Who blacked your eye, Granger? I'd like to send them flowers."

"Put those away," a woman who was clearly the boy's mother said to Harry and Ron.*

Then he turned to Nico. "You're the exchange student, eh? You'll find that I'm the best company you can have at Hogwarts. I can get you connections. Get you the prettiest girl."

"I've already got someone. As for connections, I think my own are good enough. So thanks, but no thanks."

The kid sneered at him before following his mother out the door.

 **AN:** **I'll try to reply to all reviews. It helps if you log in if you want to review so I can reply more easily. Thank you for reading!**

 **Guest:Thank you so much!**


	6. Up For Adoption

This story is now up for adoption by anyone who wants to adopt it, as I have lost my inspiration. I am fine with more than one person continuing this story, but please remember to PM me your username and the story you are adopting. If you change the name, please alert me about that as well.


	7. Chapter 5 and a Half incomplete, for you

**AN: Hey guys, Sphinx here! I've been working on this for a really long time, and plus I got distracted with other fics. If you like this, please check out my other fics! Cookies! (:) (:) (:) (:) (:) (:) (:) (:) (:) (:) (:) (:) (:) (:)**

"We really must go soon," Molly fretted.

"Woah." Ron stopped in his tracks.

They had reached Fred and George's jokeshop. Set against the dullness of the neighboring shops, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was a splash of color.

When they came in, they found it packed with customers.

Nico hung back outside the shop as the others went in. Before long, he saw Draco sneaking up the street and decided to follow him.

Clearly, he wasn't the only one. As he followed Malfoy around the corner down Knockturn Alley, he could sense Thanatos' cloak nearby. Glancing back, he saw three pairs of feet running along. Of course it was those three.

Draco was in Borgin and Burkes, a shop near the end of the alley. Nico slipped in after him.

Looking back, he could see three thin cords stretching out from under the door. The trio probably brought them. Some sort of listening device, maybe.

Slinking closer to Malfoy, he could hear

". . . you know how to fix it?"

"Possibly." This was Borgin. "I'll need to see it, though. Why don't you bring it here?"

"I can't. It has to stay there.


End file.
